


Mario's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Help, Humor, Male Sneezing, One-Shot, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Mario has a stuck sneeze and asks Luigi to help him get it out.





	

"Ah... Aaaah... Ugh..."

Mario sniffled and rubbed his itching nose. The urge to sneeze was constantly sneaking up on him, but disappeared just when he thought he would release. Mario just didn't understand why he was having this problem. He wasn't allergic to anything, and he extremely rarely got sick. He didn't think either of these facts were involved in his situation, however, so he decided that he needed some help.

While he was talking to Luigi, the urge to sneeze returned to Mario. He really hoped that he could finally do it. He usually didn't want to sneeze in front of Luigi, but he hadn't been able to sneeze for at least a few hours, so he began to inhale.

"Ahhh... Haaaaah..." Mario inhaled twice, tilting his head back. "HaaaAAAAH..."

Then, however, there was a long pause. Within this time period, the sneeze subsided and Mario's breath returned to normal. He sighed in despair.

"Are you feeling okay, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, except I've been having to sneeze, but it won't come out," Mario said. "Luigi, can you do me a favor and... um... make me sneeze?"

"Well, I can try." Luigi then tried to think of a way to make Mario sneeze. It took him at least ten seconds, but he got an idea.

Reaching into his overalls pocket, Luigi pulled out a tissue, and twisted one of its corners into a point. Then he inserted this point into Mario's nose and started moving the tissue around, attempting to make Mario sneeze.

"Ah..." Mario could feel his nose tickling and his breath hitching. "Aaaaah..." With every second that Luigi tickled his nose, the urge to sneeze grew stronger. "HaaaAAAH... Luigi... HAAAAAAAH... Stop it... I'm gonnAAAAAAAAAAH..."

Hearing him, Luigi immediately pulled the tissue out of his nose, and then Mario tilted his neck back as far as it could go, before...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOooooooooo!"

Throwing his head forwards, Mario released the sneeze that he had been trying to release. He didn't cover his mouth, but he turned away so that he wouldn't spray Luigi. The sneeze felt amazing to release, and the amount of relief it brought with it made it even better. Mario sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"Wow. Bless you, Mario," Luigi said.

"Thank you..." Mario was mostly saying that because the attempt to sneeze had worked, not because of being blessed, but he was still grateful.

Luigi then decided to give Mario the tissue that he had used to make him sneeze. "Don't mention it."

**"Aw, that was so cute," Lumpy said happily. "Luigi is so nice to Mario, he even helps him sneeze..."**

**"I sure hope Nintendo doesn't find that story," Meowth said. "Or they might try to animate it. Ugh, that would be the worst..."**

THE END


End file.
